Millefeuille
by Tsubasa8
Summary: A collection of stories centered around GokaiYellow and GokaiPink.
1. By Your Side

A/N: I'd been interested in writing a Gokaiger story about these two for a while now, but had difficulty coming up with any ideas. I am glad to say I now have a few.

If you're wondering about the title of this collection, I discovered that the tag for the Luka and Ahim pair on pixiv is "Mille-feuille Combi." I thought it was an amusing choice, because the pastry mille-feuille sounds like a combination of Luka and Ahim's surnames – Millfy and Famille.

Disclaimer: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Story 1: By Your Side

It had been a few months since Ahim joined the Gokaigers, and by now she was able to wield her weapons instead of letting them wield her. She even had her share of battle experience. Transforming into GokaiPink had been one of the most exhilarating events of her life. Taking down Zangyack forces with her own power and the power of her comrades made her feel stronger – and she hoped everyone could see it.

If the Gokaigers continued to defy Zangyack, soon they would be facing higher ranking opponents. With that in mind, Ahim continued to polish her skills until she was confident she could hold her own alongside the others. Perhaps one day, she would even come face to face with…

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

Ahim turned at the sound of the voice. Standing in the moonlight with her hands on her hips was the only other female member of the Gokaigers.

"I thought I should practice more," responded Ahim.

"In the middle of the night?"

She pointed out, "Joe-san often practices by himself at night."

"Joe isn't a princess who's still getting used to combat."

Ahim couldn't tell whether it was apprehension or reproach she detected in her voice. In either case, she replied, "You do not have to concern yourself with me, Luka-san. Please go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping. I saw you from the crow's nest and thought –," grinning, Luka pulled out her own weapons, "– that you'd like a sparing partner."

The initial surprise Ahim felt at the offer was shortly replaced with appreciation. Soon they were engaged in a dance of strikes, shots, and parries; the sounds of their voices and weapons carrying into the night.

Then Luka swung hard, knocking the sabre out of her opponent's hand. Ahim glanced down at her fallen sabre, stunned by the force that had thrown it down. When she looked back up, Luka's blade was at her throat and her gun aimed at her torso, freezing her in place.

The look in Luka's eyes was serious. "Ahim, don't hesitate because you dropped your weapon. Every moment is crucial in battle."

Ahim pursed her lips and nodded, disappointed that she had made the mistake in the first place. Luka's expression relaxed and she began to draw away – but the moment Luka's gun was aimed away from her, Ahim struck the base of her grip her free hand, sending Luka's gun skyward. In the second Luka's eyes followed her airborne gun, Ahim kicked at her front, causing Luka to skid back. Ahim caught Luka's gun in its descent. With a spin, GokaiPink promptly aimed both guns at an astounded GokaiYellow.

"Every moment is crucial in battle. That is what you said, correct?" Ahim innocently smiled.

Luka couldn't help cracking a grin at this turn of events. "Ohh? Who knew our princess could be so sneaky?"

"I learn from the best." Ahim gave Luka a modest curtsy, to which she laughed.

"We should head back to the Galleon. It's getting late." Luka picked up Ahim's sabre and gave it a twirl before tossing it into the air.

"Yes, let us be going." Following her lead, Ahim threw Luka's gun up. The weapons crossed paths in mid-air and were each received by their respective owners.

The Galleon was as dark as it had been when the girls left during the night. Navi was fast asleep by Marvelous' chair and didn't wake as the girls walked in.

Since having sparred, they decided it would be a good idea to take a bath before bed. Ahim took hers first, followed by Luka.

When Luka returned to the Gokaigers' shared living space, she found Ahim sitting asleep on sofa. Sighing, she muttered to herself, "What you still doing here?" and walked around the coffee table.

On Ahim's lap was the latest edition of the news. It was open to the page listing the Gokaigers' bounties. Luka slipped the paper from Ahim's listless hands and read it over. She grinned, noting once again how high Ahim's bounty was – even higher than her own. That was to be expected however. Ahim was the escaped princess of planet Famille after all. As long as Don's bounty never outweighed Luka's, she didn't care how much she was worth in the eyes of Zangyack. She placed the paper on the table and turned to Ahim – when she noticed something strange. What she noticed was that Ahim's eyelashes were glittering.

Luka leant toward her and realised why – they were dappled with tears. "Ahim?" She placed a hand on the princess' shoulder. To her astonishment, fresh tears seemed to form and escape from Ahim's lidded eyes. "Ahim…!" Luka whispered, unsure whether she should wake her or not.

The princess stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. "A-Ara?" She blinked, bringing the tips of her fingers to her eyes.

Luka sat beside her, hand still on her shoulder. "Ahim… were you having a bad dream?"

"Um… Yes. I believe I was." Prior to falling asleep Ahim had been contemplating why she had joined the Gokaigers in the first place. As she looked at the newspaper in her hands, she hoped as many people from her home planet were able to see it, and knew that she was still alive – fighting against the empire that had destroyed their home. It brought back the memory of that awful day…

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Luka suggested, but as soon as she did, Ahim's hand flew out and grabbed Luka's arm.

"No!" Her cry of protest wasn't loud, yet it was firm. Suddenly thinking better of it, Ahim stole a glance at Luka before sheepishly releasing her grip. "I… I am sorry." She felt Luka regarding her, probably having been surprised by her reaction.

"Wait here."

Ahim saw Luka cross the room and disappear into the corridor. When she returned, in her arms was a white fluffy blanket which she proceeded to throw over Ahim. She slipped in close to her under the blanket, pulling it over her shoulders.

"Luka-san, what…?"

"I'll stay with you tonight. So don't be afraid of falling asleep, okay?" Her smile for Ahim was considerate and soft – a rare display which usually only occurred when she was around Ahim.

The princess nodded and tugged the blanket up to her face. For a moment she sat still. Then, gradually, Ahim leant into Luka's arm, resting her head on her shoulder. "Is this alright?" she murmured, and heard the smile in Luka's reply.

"Yep. Goodnight, Ahim."

Her presence really was a comfort to the princess. She settled in against her and whispered, "Goodnight, Luka-san."


	2. My Precious

Disclaimer: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Story 2: My Precious

"Are you and Marvelous-san a couple?"

Luka sputtered into the cup of tea at her lips. When the princess had asked if she could ask her a question, she hadn't expected it to be that. She placed her teacup on its saucer with a clatter. "Haaah? Where did you get that idea?"

"I apologize!" Ahim quickly bowed her head. "I know it is not my place to be asking you such things. It is only… the two of you get along so well I thought it was possible." She tentatively raised her eyes. "There is also the matter of your necklaces…"

Setting aside the fact that Ahim thought the two "got along" – only a moment ago Marvelous had taken the slice of cake Luka had been saving for later – Luka glanced down at her necklace and held up the charms hanging from the chain. Between two medallions bearing the Gokaiger emblem was a key. She concentrated, trying to recall what hung from the chain around Marvelous' neck – and her eyes widened with the recollection. Luka leaned her arms on the table, acting as serious as possible to clearly get her message across. "Ahim, listen. His lock and this key aren't related."

There was a brief pause as Ahim reflected upon Luka's answer. "Oh, I see."

"Yes," Luka definitely replied.

Ahim nodded to herself and said, "I apologize for being presumptuous."

Seeing Ahim so repentant, Luka couldn't help but to sympathize with her. "Well, it's not true…" Luka relaxed into her chair with a sigh. "So no harm I guess."

Ahim held her tea in both hands, taking comfort from its warmth after acting foolish. Really, why had she asked Luka that question? It was unlike her to be prying or to get caught up in fantastical ideas. If she thought more deeply upon it, perhaps the idea of Marvelous and Luka as a couple was not as feasible as she imagined. Marvelous and Luka were similar in ways and their bold personalities often clashed – particularly when it came to money or food. Ahim wondered just how often the crew argued amongst themselves before she joined them.

"Oh, speaking of jewelry…" Luka fished something out of her jacket hanging on the back of her chair. Between her fingers and thumb she held a ring set with a pink gemstone. "I got your ring engraved like you requested."

On each side of the bezel Ahim could see a delicate engraving of the Gokaigers' insignia. When she had first noticed Luka's necklace, she felt compelled to also have something to signify her connection to the crew. Her old ring was made new again. She was part of something new, and found a place where she belonged. Carving their emblem into her ring made that feeling much clearer to her. A smile blossomed into her features.

"Hold out your hand," Luka thoughtfully instructed.

The princess did so, expecting Luka to place the ring in her palm. She however reconsidered this thought as a slow smirk developed across Luka's face. It occurred to her – this was another aspect different between Marvelous and Luka. While Marvelous' smirks radiated confidence, there was a slyness in Luka's which made one wonder what she was thinking.

"Not that way." Luka took Ahim's hand in her own and turned it over. Before Ahim could ask what she was doing, Luka deftly slipped the ring onto Ahim's right index finger.

There was a fleeting moment when Ahim considered how different the situation might be if Luka had been placing the ring on Ahim's left ring finger. She blushed and banished the thought from her mind, scolding herself for being so silly.

Luka noticed the odd change in Ahim's expression. "What's the matter, Ahim? Is something wrong with the ring?"

Ahim quickly composed herself before replying, with the most natural smile she could muster, "No, it is lovely." She removed her hand from Luka's before any further strange thoughts could form in her head.

Pleased with her response, Luka smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it, Hime-sama."

"Gosh, Luka-san…!" Ahim playfully countered.

Luka simply grinned at her and resumed sipping her tea.

Beneath the table Ahim rubbed her thumb against the precious band.

Perhaps she had a better idea of why she had asked Luka that question.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I'm not belittling Marvelous and Luka as a pairing. You can enjoy whatever coupling you like – I wrote what I did due to the direction of the story.


	3. Something More

Disclaimer: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Story 3: Something More

_Knock-knock_

"Luka-san? Breakfast is ready."

There was no answer.

"Luka-san?" When there was still no reply Ahim placed a hand on the door handle. "Please excuse me." She cautiously turned the handle and peeked into Luka's cabin.

Her room was not as well-kept as Ahim's – the dresser was slightly ajar and the bed not made – but her jewelry box and other valuables were displayed in an orderly fashion atop a small table. Ahim stepped inside and tidied the dresser, then set about making Luka's bed.

"Ahim, you don't have to do that."

Ahim spun around, her dress flaring out with the movement. Luka was standing at the door with a towel in hand, and Ahim guessed her absence was due to her use of the washroom.

"Luka-san, my apologies for entering when you were not here."

"I don't mind if it's you, Ahim." Luka draped her towel on the back of a chair and sighed. "But you don't have to clean my cabin." She smiled and added, "It's not that off-putting, is it?"

"Oh, no, I merely thought –"

Luka's smile broadened. "I'm joking. I was going to fix my bed when I got back from washing up." She took the bed sheets from Ahim and resumed where she had left off. "If a princess is going to be in my bedroom I should try to keep it tidy."

Although Luka likely did not intend for her words to imply a double meaning, Ahim couldn't prevent the warmth that she felt rise in her cheeks. She doubted she would have ever had such a thought prior to her first boarding of the Galleon. Ahim turned away and her eyes settled on a photo on the wall.

Oddly, it was a picture of a girl in a sailor school uniform. Unable to fathom why Luka would have such a photo, she moved closer for a better look. There was something familiar about the photo… and then, finally, Ahim realized the person in the photo was herself.

Her eyes widened and she stammered, "L-Luka-san, why do you have this?"

Luka glanced to where Ahim was gesturing. "Oh, I asked Gai to make me a copy," she answered with a grin. She joined Ahim by the wall and commented, "The sailor suit uniform really suits you."

Ahim cupped her hands over her warm cheeks. "Ahhh, how embarrassing!"

"Why? You look cute."

"It is not an issue of being cute," Ahim pouted as she turned to face Luka.

"Well, you're important to me. Why shouldn't I have a photo of you?" Luka's smile grew soft. "Although, I think the Ahim in front of me now is the best."

Ahim averted her eyes despite herself. Normally she wouldn't feel this embarrassed by Luka's heartfelt sincerity, but coupled with the photo and Luka's earlier remarks, Ahim could not help feeling a bit self-conscious.

Luka returned her gaze to the photo and her expression grew wistful. "I wish I had a photo of Fia. Sometimes I wonder if I'll forget what she looks like."

A shot of sympathy went through Ahim's heart. If Luka and her sister had not been so poor, Fia would have had a better fighting chance when she had fallen ill. Having been born into a wealthy royal family, Ahim couldn't imagine living the way Luka had. She reached out and clasped Luka's hand between her own.

Not a word was uttered. Luka saw the compassion with which Ahim regarded her, and it gently washed over her murky thoughts. She softly pat Ahim's head in thanks. The gesture made Ahim recall some time back when she caught a splinter on her finger.

She turned her eyes upward and asked, "Luka-san, do you still think of me as a little sister?"

A complicated look crossed Luka's features for a moment, causing Ahim to think that perhaps she did. Her expression reconciled to one that appeared pensive, and she said, "I know how capable you are – but I still want to look out for you." She paused, then amended, "Even more so than the others."

Something in the way Luka looked at her, and the mild fervor in her voice, felt distinctly different from other times when Luka kindly spoke to the princess. It gave Ahim a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, and she became keenly aware of Luka's other hand resting on the back of her own. She gently squeezed the hand she held and said, "I want to look out for Luka-san as well."

The heat between their clasped hands almost seemed to intensify.


	4. That Someone

Disclaimer: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Story 4: That Someone

The crew returned to the Gokai Galleon after parting from Ninjaman. Gai and Don prepared the evening meal together, once again apologizing to the others for their earlier behaviour. After dinner the two cleared the dishes while the others were left to themselves. Marvelous went to his cabin and Joe left to train. Luka sat on the couch, sorting and polishing her jewelry, and beside her Ahim brought over some clean laundry to fold.

"Hakase and Gai weren't too much of a problem, were they?" Luka asked as she rubbed a silver ring with a soft cloth.

"Not at all. When they broke from the spell they were so exhausted they collapsed into my lap." Ahim grinned at the memory.

Luka was returning the ring to its place when her hand paused over the jewelry box. "Is that right?"

"Hm?" Ahim inquiringly inclined her head.

The ring fell into the box and Luka tossed the cloth she had been using onto the low table. She took the shirt Ahim was in the middle of folding from her and threw it back onto the pile of unfolded laundry. A bewildered Ahim pulled her arms back when Luka briskly swiped a hand over her lap as though brushing away dirt. After deeming it a satisfactory job, Luka twisted around and reclined herself across the couch, smartly resting her head on Ahim's lap.

Ahim blinked at this sudden development. "Luka-san?"

A moment passed before Luka softly replied, "It's comfortable."

The princess' hands were still raised in the air and it didn't appear that Luka would soon be moving. Conceding, she placed one had atop Luka's head and, more hesitantly, placed the other just below Luka's collarbone. She could feel Luka's steady heartbeat, and felt her own quicken. Ahim had to consciously prevent herself from gasping.

She ran her hand over Luka's hair, feeling the softness between her fingers. Luka tilted her face toward Ahim and the princess felt as though her stomach had flipped. It occurred to Ahim that these were not the usual reactions she had when she and Luka engaged in skin-ship.

Her fingertips twitched against Luka's striped shirt, eliciting a sound from within Luka's throat.

Suddenly Ahim's thoughts were running, and she recalled when Luka had been briefly reunited with her childhood friend Cain. Gai had speculated that maybe Cain was an ex-boyfriend of Luka's. At the time Ahim hadn't surprised if it were true. There were many qualities Luka had which would be appealing to anybody… and one was the beauty Ahim found herself gazing upon.

"Say," Luka unexpectedly said, causing Ahim to flinch. "Were you ever engaged on your home planet?"

"Eh?" Momentarily stupefied by the question, Ahim responded, "No, I was not."

"Hmm." A subtle smile touched Luka's lips. "Ahim, since becoming a pirate you've learned how to defend yourself – but don't forget to protect you heart."

"My heart?"

"Don't give your heart to just anyone." Luka opened her eyes and peered into the princess' face. "Be sure it's someone who will treasure you."

There was a tenderness in Luka's expression that filled Ahim with a warmth she was beginning to recognize.

The princess thought to herself it was likely too late to be protecting her heart – a certain thief seemed to have already stolen it.


	5. Let's Make This Heartfelt

A/N: I couldn't resist the cheese of the previous chapter's last line. Haha, sorry. Hopefully this one has less curds of milk.

Disclaimer: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Story 5: Let's Make This Heartfelt

It was a cold night when Luka went up to the crow's nest to look for shooting stars. When Don had found out Luka would count ten before calling it a night, he remarked it wasn't romantic to make so many wishes. Maybe it wasn't romantic, but counting shooting stars helped her in many ways. She was searching for the tenth star when she heard approaching footsteps and found a princess before her eyes. "Ahim, what are you doing still up?"

The princess clasped her hands and attempted to control her nervous fidgeting. "Luka-san, there is something I feel I must tell you."

Perhaps to help put her at ease, or because she was interested in what she had to say, Luka grinned. "Oh? What is it?"

Ahim pursed her lips, preparing for what she was to do next. She quickly paced forward and put her hands on Luka's shoulders, leaning up to touch their lips for two seconds before breaking away.

A stunned Luka stared at Ahim until the reality of what had happened took hold. "Ehhh!? Ahim, what was – why?"

"I was acting on Marvelous-san's advice."

Her response only further shocked Luka. "Marvelous'!?"

- Flashback –

Ahim was unsure who she should talk to aboard the ship. None of the boys seemed to have any experience, as caught up in their aspirations as they were – but Ahim finally decided that, being their captain, she would go to Marvelous. Disguising her problem with a careful choice of words, the princess confided in the pirate captain: "There is something which I want, but I am not sure if it is acceptable."

Immediately a smirk appeared on Marvelous face. "The answer's simple, isn't it? You've been a pirate with us for a while now Ahim, so you should know by now. If there's something you want –," he clenched his raised hand into a fist, "– just take it with your own hands!"

- End Flashback –

"… is what he told me."

Apart from the wind, it became momentarily silent in the crow's nest until Luka unexpectedly began to chortle. "So that's how it is…" She raised her eyes to meet Ahim's. "And what you want is me?"

Ahim shyly turned her own gaze downward. "I have come to realize that my feelings toward you are more than that of a crewmate, or even a sister." The seconds that followed seemed endless as Ahim waited for a response from Luka.

"I have a confession of my own – that wasn't the first kiss between us."

Ahim's gaze shot back up, wide-eyed and bemused. "Pardon me?"

Smiling, Luka inclined her head to one side. "Even though I told you not to overdo it, you passed out from practicing hand-to-hand combat again. When I helped you to your room –," Luka tapped an index finger against her lips, "– I helped myself too."

It was by now difficult to tell whether the flush in Ahim's cheeks was due to the cold or what Luka had divulged. Her mouth was open in surprise, and when she got over the initial shock she once more lowered her eyes. "So I was not awake for our first kiss."

Luka stepped toward her. "Well… we're both awake to our feelings." She stood in front of Ahim and tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to her own. "So let's make this a proper first kiss." Tenderly, under the twinkle of the stars overhead, she pressed her lips against the princess'.

Her lips were cool from the night air, but still so soft and with a mellow sweetness. Ahim had felt this when she had kissed Luka only moments ago, but it had been fleeting; and now Luka was kissing her. She soon reciprocated, adding her own gentle pressure – but desiring to be closer, warmer, Ahim lightly gripped the epaulettes of Luka's jacket. She sensed Luka's free hand slip around her waist, coming to rest at the small of her back.

When they eventually parted, their hands remained where they were. Slowly, Luka moved the hand beneath Ahim's chin to cradle the side of her face.

"I'm sorry, Ahim," murmured Luka.

A sudden pang of anxiety made Ahim's heart jump. Her hold on Luka tightened as she kept her voice steady. "Why are you apologizing?"

Traces of guilt coloured Luka's expression. "I treated you like a little sister before, and now this is how I feel."

The air of regality Ahim sometimes used to address others came out. "You should not feel sorry about either. I did not mind when you thought of me as a little sister – and I do not mind that you think of me as more than that. In fact…" Ahim paused, too sheepish to look Luka in the eye as she continued, "I prefer the latter."

Instead of hearing a response, Ahim felt Luka shift closer; and when she looked up the other girl caught her lips in her own. This time Luka's mouth was moving, and instinctively Ahim moved hers as well. Luka's arms were wrapped around the princess while one of Ahim's hands touched Luka's neck. Luka gasped at the contact, pulling away from Ahim. Thinking she had done something wrong, Ahim began apologizing, but Luka grasped her hand and smiled.

"No, it's okay. Your hand is cold so it just surprised me. Let's go back inside." She began leading Ahim toward the mast until she felt a slight tug on her hand. Luka glanced back and saw Ahim hesitantly watching her.

"Um, Luka-san… may I sleep with you tonight?"

"… You sure move fast, Ahim."

Ahim's face lit bright red. "No! I did not mean – !" Luka's laughter cut her off.

"I know what you mean, Ahim. Hmm, yeah. It is pretty cold tonight, so why not?"

"Luka-san!" Ahim was quickly discovering that Luka could be a problematic tease.

As they descended from the crow's nest, Luka realized she hadn't found her tenth shooting star of the night. Her eyes rested on Ahim, who was carefully making her way below deck. _'Oh, well. Finding Ahim is a lot better than finding shooting stars.' _


	6. Bonus Chapter

A/N: The previous chapter was to be how I ended this fanfic, but then I wanted to give the Gokai boys more of an appearance. Thus, a bonus chapter was born! Enjoy the last of this story.

Disclaimer: "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Bonus Chapter

When Ahim awoke the next morning she was momentarily confused by her surroundings. She wasn't in her cabin but the room seemed familiar – and then she recalled the previous night and her heart fluttered, beating even more when she turned and saw the sleeping face next to her.

'Luka-san… this is real,' she thought to herself in amazement.

Laying beside Luka was different from when they would sleep sitting next to one another. It afforded Ahim a clear view of Luka's restful features, obscured only by a few stray strands of her russet hair. Ahim gently brushed them back, taking in the sight that was for her alone – the curve of her cheek, the arc of her brow, and the swell of her lips. A thought from last night surfaced in her mind. She leaned toward Luka and carefully, lightly kissed her – and then hastily broke away when she felt a response.

Luka opened her eyes and smiled at Ahim, in that wily way she often did. "Morning, Ahim."

"Good morning, Luka-san," Ahim managed to respond as her face reddened.

"Thought you might get me back for taking that kiss from you, did you?" Luka said as she rolled onto her back.

Ahim sat up and answered, "I had no such thought," but her slight pouting expression betrayed her words.

"Really? Well, you can keep making the attempt if you want. I wouldn't mind being woken like that every day."

Ahim's face was burning now. "Honestly, Luka-san!" She picked up the end of her pillow and threw it down on Luka's arm.

Luka laughed and said, "Ahim, no need to get rough in bed – not yet, anyway."

The princess was terribly mortified by Luka's language and couldn't even think of how to react. She simply sat there, stupefied, while Luka grinned as though she found all of this hilarious – which she probably did. This change in how Luka was acting toward her was probably the result of them going from "sisters" to… the word "lovers" came to mind, making Ahim dizzy and renewing her blush.

A steadying hand clasped hers, and Ahim found Luka gazing at her with warm fondness. "I'm glad you spent the night here, Ahim."

The tenseness that had been plaguing Ahim since Luka awoke dissipated. She laid back down beside Luka, grasping the hand that held hers. "I am glad as well, Luka-san."

Luka smiled and softly placed a kiss upon the princess' forehead.

As much as Ahim was enjoying spending the early hour of her day with Luka, soon they would have to get out of bed and meet the boys for breakfast. "Luka-san, should we tell the others?"

"I guess so. I wasn't intending to hide our relationship."

"How should we go about telling them?"

"Hmm… I'll let you know when I've thought of it."

Luka's way of letting Ahim know turned out to be fully kissing her in front of everyone during breakfast. There was a lot of screaming from Don, Gai, and Navi, while Marvelous and Joe plainly stared at the two girls. Luka pulled away and happily took the plate of sausages off Ahim, which she had asked her to pass only seconds before.

Ahim clapped her hands to her cheeks, embarrassed by how openly Luka had shared affection with her in front of the boys.

Gai pointed a finger at them, switching from one girl to the other and back again. "L-L-L-Luka-san and A-Ahim-san – you're together!?"

"Mm." Luka nodded.

"It is true," Ahim sheepishly confirmed. "We made our feelings for one another clear last night."

"Last night!" Don's eyes bugged out at how recent their status had been made.

Marvelous cocked his head and grinned. "So Ahim, you got what you wanted."

The princess' lips parted in surprise, but she supposed she should have known not much could get past Marvelous. She nodded and gave a small smile back.

Don turned to their captain. "Marvelous, you knew?"

"Not really," he nonchalantly answered before biting into a sausage. "I just put some information together."

Joe expressed a similar attitude toward the news about the girls. "As long as we still fight well together I don't see a problem."

"Still, this is unbelievable!" Gai was almost shouting even though they were all seated around the same table. "This has to be the most incredible sentai coupling ever to happen! This is bigger than Sen'ichi and Umeko! Satoru and Sakura! DOMON AND HONAMI!"

"Gai, be quiet! We're trying to eat," Luka irritably groused.

"Ah, sorry, sorry…"

"This is unexpected though," admitted Navi. "I thought if any of you became a couple it would have been between Marvelous and Ahim."

Don cried out again in disbelief while Luka looked slightly more irritated than she had earlier.

Gai meanwhile seemed to be seriously thinking over the conversation. "Hmm, the pirate captain and princess combo does have clear romanticism in it."

Marvelous glanced at Ahim and smirked. "Sounds interesting."

"Hey!" Luka pounded a fist on the table, rattling the dishes.

"Joe and Ahim also seemed possible," Navi added, after which Joe coughed into the water he was drinking.

Luka reached to where the mechanical bird was perched at the edge of the table and clutched his head. "Navi…" she hissed in warning. "If you had feathers I'd be plucking them out by now."

Ahim put a consoling hand on her arm and said, "Luka-san, what Navi is saying is inconsequential. The person I am with is you."

Almost instantly Luka's furrowed brow smoothed, and she sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Yeah… that's right."

The boys exchanged furtive looks, all showing and silently agreeing that they were pleased for their female crewmates.

"Hey, wait." Don cut in. "Why wasn't I paired with anyone?"

"Oh!" chirped Navi. "I thought Lu- WAHHH!" The last sound Navi made was a result of GokaiYellow smacking him off the table.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

The pairings Gai mention are from Dekaranger, Boukenger, and Timeranger respectively. I chose those pairs because they're the ones I'm most familiar with on some level in canon.


End file.
